


Little Red Ball of Denial

by crowbutter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Do i need to put a warning?, Edgy, F/M, Flowey is protective, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Love Letters, Perv!Sans, Sans is a salty 13 yr old, Shipper!Alphys, Some Cursing, Stalking, Tsundere!Sans, sans is like a kid who has a crush but he's too tsun tsun about it, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbutter/pseuds/crowbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans love Frisk.</p>
<p>Frisk doesn't know.</p>
<p>Flowey knows.</p>
<p>Sans doesn't know yet.</p>
<p>/////</p>
<p>Sans loves Frisk but he doesn't know.</p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new fanfic but this time its Underfell!Sans. YAY!!! *confetti
> 
> So I was inspired on making this pic because of what @Sour-Apple-Studio's animation:
> 
> this---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjsSoqE7iRA
> 
> And tumblr: 
> 
> \----> http://sour-apple-studios.tumblr.com
> 
> And who voice acted them @crashboombanger, his tumblr: 
> 
> \----> http://crashboombanger.tumblr.com/tagged/cbbvoice
> 
> It's AWESOME! Don't forget to check them out!
> 
> Sans sounds so amazing in a Boston accent.

Frisk was standing in Toriels garden, watering the flowers as Flowey chatted with her. They shared a few funny conversations while Frisk tend to the garden. The sun was up and it was a warm day. She wiped the sweat dripping from her forehead and placed down the hose. Flowey used his vines to get the water bottle they brought and gave it to Frisk.

Frisk thanked Flowey and she took a drink. Unbeknownst to them, a certain skeleton was looking at them in the distance. His glare ever so sharp as his teeth. He was sweating more than usual because of the summer heat, even though he was just wearing a black tank top. Sans scoffed when he heard the two laugh out loud.

He was on a veranda, Papyrus and him were staying at Toriel's house for the mean time once they get a new house. The goat monster wouldn't let them at first but Frisk insisted and more persuasions later, Toriel agreed. It was a rather big adjustment since because the kid found a way to free all the monsters, by befriending them and using her power to reset. He never understood Frisk or her actions but he hated her then. Even now he loathed her still, he just tolerate her presence because of Papyrus and the others.

Sans always envied her. She was always so bright, so full of life. Unlike him, Sans gritted his teeth. He hates this kid, he hates everything about her. Yeah, she may be bright and kind but that doesn't mean she isn't stupid, naive, and ignorant. He hated her so **fucking** much. So much that he teleported to where she was standing and pushed her to the ground.

Frisk was surprised when she fell to the ground hard, somebody pushed her. She fell on her sides, her arm that blocked her fall was now red and she can feel some small scratches forming. She was wearing a white shirt with a golden flower print in the center but now it's all dirty. She got out of her shock when Flowey screamed.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"** Flowey angrily swayed on his pot, he couldn't do anything since his movements are limited but he summoned his Friendliness Pellets, ready to attack Frisk's bully. "Piss of petals." Sans growled at the flower, Flowey flinched but held his ground, ready to protect Frisk even just a little bit from this monster.

Frisk stood up, dusting herself off. She motioned for Flowey to lower his guard, he was about to protest but Frisk gave him a stern stare. Flowey sighed and his friendliness pellets disappeared but it didn't stop him from glaring at the skeleton that ruined their afternoon. Frisk now turned to Sans who was staring at her smugly. Daring her to do something.

"Why did you do that?" Frisk asked, slightly irritated. She didn't do anything to the skeleton that would make him do this. What his deal? "Nothin', I just want to." Sans gave her a grin, his golden tooth shining when the light of the sun hits it. "We are not in the underground anymore, what the heck is you're problem?" Flowey spoke first before Frisk could.

"Yeah so what? That won't make any difference." He said those words with so much venom in his voice. Flowey stared at him with disbelief and Frisk stared at him with indifference. "I couldn't believe this! After what Frisk did to save us all from the und-" Flowey was cut off when he saw a gaster blaster appear in front of him ready to turn him into dust.

 

"Like I said, **so what?"** Frisk eyes widened. She immediately ran up to Sans and gripped his bony right arm to try and stop him. "Stop!" Frisk yelled as she tried to push the angry skeleton. Sans scoffed and tried to push Frisk away again but she catches her footing and moved forward to tackle Sans.

Sans lost his balance and he fell to the ground with Frisk on top of him. The gaster blaster disappeared when he accidentally stopped his magic. Flowey let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and immediately stared at the two on the ground, "Frisk!" Flowey yelled her name in concern.

Sans looked down at his chest where Frisk's head lay. She was too close, he can feel her heat, weight and her heartbeat. Sans pushed her away instantly, his face red and sweaty. Frisk landed on her butt painfully next to Sans. She touched it and made a pained expression. **"W-WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HUH!?"** Sans stood up fast and moved away from Frisk. She just gave him a confused look. **"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! ANSWER ME!"** Sans bone hands were balled into fist. He was trembling, face red in embarrassment.

Frisk was just sitting there looking at him, what the heck was he talking about? Sans blushed harder when Frisk's mouth opened and closed again and again because she couldn't say anything out of confusion. It was so kissable, wet and pink. **WHY WAS HE FOCUSING ON HER LIPS!?** He let out a frustrated yell. **"WHATEVER!"** He threw his hands in the air and walked away fast from the two.

What the heck was wrong with him!? He hates her remember?! He scratched his skull out of frustration while he cursed. Frisk and Flowey just stared at him while he disappeared, teleporting to who knows where. "What just happened?" Frisk asked, still staring at the place where the anxious skeleton disappeared. "I have no idea." Flowey responded, the flower also looking at where Sans disappeared.

Frisk stood up once she was done being confused, "Let's just get this all done before Mom and Papyrus gets back." Flowey just nodded. It was just so fast, Frisk couldn't understand it but she couldn't help but feel something in the pit of her stomach. It was tingly but she ignored it as she went back to tending the garden. Flowey remained quiet, his thoughts going to various places. And he was afraid, afraid that if this goes on. Frisk might realize that Sans has feelings for her and that's not the only thing he feared.

Frisk might also like him back.


	2. Just Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is still Tsundere.
> 
> Alphys and Undyne to the rescue!
> 
> Pap is supportive bro. (In his own way)
> 
> Frisk and Flowey are cute, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWOOOOOOOOO!!!
> 
> *CONFETTI
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

A month has passed the skeleton bros finally left the house. They got a small one near Alphys's and Undyne’s. It was crappy but it will make do. Frisk and Sans didn't talk about the incident, like heck they would. Frisk tried to act normal but Sans silence and Flowey’s worried face in front of the table didn’t help.

Toriel noticed and asked Frisk what happened quietly in the kitchen when they were both alone. Frisk said it was that she wasn’t comfortable with living with the two. Toriel remained quiet, knowing she was lying but decided not to pry, she still kept an eye on Sans.

Sans noticed this and glared at Frisk when she wasn’t looking. ‘Did she tell Toriel? That no good son of a-‘ “SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DONT YOU KNOW ITS COMMON CURTESY TO HELP THE HOST TO CLEAN UP?! GET GOING AND HELP FRISK IN THE KITCHEN WHILE I LET THE HOST ENTERTAIN ME!!” Papyrus huffed and walked over to Toriel to talk.

“Yeah sure whatever boss.” Sans stomped his way to Frisk, he didn’t mind actually, Sans has a bone to pick with Frisk, he snickered at his inside joke but he immediately blushed when his thought dwelled deeper than it should. His thoughts became dirty and he couldn’t even walk normally.

He was blushing and sweating. What the fuck was wrong with him? He cursed under his breath. This is all Frisk’s fault! He hates her so much. She’s gonna pay for this, she’s gonna pay for making Sans's life miserable.

Flowey noticed Sans walking over to Frisk and panicked. He was on the table and he couldn’t do anything. If he moves he might fall and the pot might break. He cursed himself but was tense and ready to use his magic when needed. He kept an eye on the skeleton when he finally stood behind Frisk.

'What the heck?' Flower thought, ‘What is this creep doing?!’ he gave Sans a disgusted look behind his back. On the other hand, Frisk was tense when she felt someone standing behind her. She remembers this feeling, it was like the time when she was walking on the snowy path back at the underground.

Flowey was inside her shirt in order to protect him from the harsh wind. It was when she felt someone following her, at first she didn’t mind, but when she heard a branch snap she made a run for it. The only thing that stopped her was the traps set on the gates. It was full of deadly weapons, like ropes, big circular saws, big axes that can fall and kill you instantly. 

Frisk cringed, then she felt a presence behind her. The person was looming down at her as she felt the strangers breath on her shoulders. Frisk was shaking in fear, she’s ready to burst in tears at any moment. 

“Human, don’t you know how to greet a superior?"

Frisk remembered the memory clear as day because she repeatedly died in the hands of this monster. She managed to escape and progress somehow. It was a miracle, she ignored Sans and decided to keep washing the dishes. While currently Sans was very confused and stiff behind Frisk, **WHAT WAS HE DOING!?** He snapped back to reality and glared. He has to do something to save himself from this embarrassment.

Sans took a fistful of Frisk's hair and pulled, earning a small pained yelp from her. Suddenly small white pellets came crashing down on him. Sans let go of Frisk's hair and teleported where he's safe. Frisk rubbed her head and realize that her hands are wet with dishwashing liquid.

Toriel and Papyrus were yelling, concern in their voice for Frisk and a scolding tone for Flowey and Sans. After that, they never conversed again. Right now, Frisk is walking back home after doing some grocery shopping with Flowey. Toriel couldn't do it because she was in a friendly date with Asgore. Flowey made a joke about her having a 'friendly' date with Asgore, the goat monster nearly killed him after he made that statement but Frisk was there so he was safe.

Flowey looked around warily, his eyes full of concern. "Frisk, the creeps following us." He said full of disgust in his voice. Flowey doesn't know what's Sans problem is but he doesn't want to deal with the skeleton after the incident on the garden and in the kitchen. "Let him be, he's not doing any harm Flowey. Let's just get the chores done so we can have some free time to watch the movie you said you liked." Frisk smiled genuinely at Flowey and he nervously smiled back. He couldn't help but feel nervous but kept his mouth shut.

Sans was stalk- following them for quite some time now, he kept his distance and he was pretty sure that they don't know that. He was having a hard time blending in but a couple of glares and scary faces later he was left alone. He heard some of their conversations, some of them are too quiet to hear but he especially heard the last one.

How can that piece shit get all Frisk's attention? He was just a fucking flower monster, he wasn't even that attractive and also the flower doesn't even have the parts to satisfy Frisk's needs. He blushed and gritted his teeth, these thoughts again! He hates it, it's that stupid flower's fault and it's also Frisk's. She needs to take responsibility for all these things that he has been doing for that past few weeks he's away from her.

Sans rarely see her anymore and it's making him go nuts, it's not like he missed her or anything! He was frustrated because Frisk might do something that he wouldn't like so he has to keep an eye on her. She's also naive and stupid and she doesn't even understand the meaning of danger. It's not that he's worried, he just hates her so much he wants to be there and see all the bad things that is going to happen to her once she's in danger.

Once Frisk safely went back home he teleported back to their shitty house. Sans was not surprised when Undyne and Alphys were there. Undyne kept visiting Papyrus to talk about their new situation and their need to change for their new life here at the above ground. Usually Alphys just tags along with her because she has nothing to do, not being the royal scientist anymore was boring but it was better than being stuck underground.

Papyrus and Undyne loudly converse and didn't even notice him teleport back. Alphys being bored about the conversation noticed him instead. Alphys stood up and went over to him. "So how's you're daily visits?" Sans wasn't surprised when Alphys asked him about him stalk- following Frisk. If Flowey thinks Sans is a creep, you can say that Alphys is a much more bigger creep than him. She spies on everybody.

"Back off four eyes. It's none of you're damn business." Sans glared at her and Alphys just laughed in a weird and creepy way. She adjusted her glasses, "You're such a tsundere sometimes Sans. You should do something about you're feelings with Frisk." Alphy's likes being vague but when it comes to her otp's, she is forward as heck.

 **"W-WHAT FEELINGS?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND WHATS THAT TSU SHIT YOU'RE SAYING HUH?! IS THAT AN INSULT!? HATRED, THATS THE ONLY THING I FEEL FOR HER!"** Sans yelled, face flushed red. He was shaking and his bony hands are balled into fist. Alphys is a crazy scientist besides himself. Sans knows her long enough as a co worker to know that she lies, but he knows deep down inside that in terms of scientific conclusions and observations, she doesn't.

Undyne and Papyrus stopped talking loudly and now stared at the two monsters, they were listening since the beginning, Sans just didn't notice. "PATHETIC." Papyrus stood up and so did Undyne. He crossed his bony arms and looked at the former Captain of the royal guard, she nodded and he went to face Sans fully and began to speak loudly. "YOU'RE NOT ONLY LAZY AND STUPID BUT A LOUSY DATING PARTNER AS WELL. I WENT ON A DATE WITH THE HUMAN ONCE AND SHE SAID I WAS SPLENDID EVEN AFTER I TOLD HER THAT I DO NOT LIKE HER THE WAY SHE LIKES ME." Undyne gave a toothy smile and praised him. "As expected from our greatest royal guardsman." Papyrus wouldn't normal care and know about this, but after being shown kindness from the human he met. He could say it wasn't so bad being good.

Sans glared, if he was human he could have popped a vein. He doesn't really know why but he strongly envies his brother after he went on a date with Frisk. "Yeah, that sounded great." He spat those words like he ate something disgusting, "I don't know about you guys but it seems like you're more of a hypocrite after you said that Papyrus. After all, you always say that 'humans are filthy creatures' and that 'they are the most disgusting species that ever existed in this world' blah blah blah." Sans mimicked how Papyrus talks while using hand gestures to exaggerate his brothers movements.

Papyrus gritted his teeth, glaring at his brother. "WELL UNLIKE **SOMEBODY** , THE HUMAN ASKED **ME** ON A DATE, COMPLIMENTED **ME** AND **MY** OUTFIT, AND TOLD **ME** HOW MUCH **IM** SO GREAT AT DATING **NOBODY** CAN SURPASS **MY** DATING SKILLS." Papyrus bragged while emphasizing that he was the one Frisk dated and not him.

This pissed of Sans to no end. Before he could yell out something Papyrus would be embarrassed of, Undyne spoke up. "Why don't you just write a letter to the human? It worked for me and Alphys." She placed a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, grinning so wide her super sharp teeth glinted.

 **"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER!!! JUST HATRED! SEETHING HATRED!! MIND YOU'RE OWN DAMN BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"** Sans teleported from his room, he screamed profanities after profanities as he threw every thing he sees. 

Alphys and Undyne looked at each other while Papyrus let out a frustrating sigh. "He will understand in time." Alphys said while placing her hand on top of Undyne's. "Yeah, we have to go now Papyrus. Alphys and me have our own business to mind." Papyrus face changed in disgust. "YOU DO NOT HAVE TO MENTION IT TO ME." They both laughed. 

"Also Mettaton said that he will be visiting this week, he will be texting you. See you later." Alphys took Undyne's hand and they both exited the house holding hands. Papyrus on the other hand blushed and decided to cook some spaghetti to keep his mind off a certain someone that he likes.

Sans room was trashed, his things scattered everywhere. He was so frustrated and so angry. Why can't he just forget her? **"ARGHHHH!!"** He threw his cabinet this time, it hit the wall and fell to the ground. He fell flat on his bony butt, he was breathing heavily because using his magic was so tiring. He was sweating bullets once he was done. He doesn't like her. He doesn't feel anything but hatred for her. He hates her so much he wants her dead.

But he wasn't sure.

This bothered him. He doesn't know what to feel anymore. Was it really hatred? Or something more. He put his hand on his head. Sans doesn't want to deal with these confusing feelings. He sat there for hours, overthinking like he always do. He doesn't know what to do now. Because he may have feelings for Frisk and he doesn't know what to do with it.

'Why don't you just write a letter to the human? It worked for me and Alphys.'

Undyne's words repeated in his head. A letter? What kind? What does he have to fucking write? His feelings? Like heck he would write that. But that's the point of a love letter right? Who said it has to be a fucking love letter? A hate mail. Yeah. That's what he's going to fucking write. A fucking hate mail.

He sat up and took a small piece of paper that was scattered on the floor. Something was printed on it but he ignored it and turned the paper around to write on the blank page at the back. He took a pencil because the pen was too far away. He started thinking of so many things he could say in this piece of paper. He never knew how much power the pencil has at the moment.

What he said:

"Dear stupid, ignorant Frisk,

You have the most ugliest smile I have ever seen, you could scare any monster or human alive or dead. You have eyes that has the color of shit and you have string for hair. You should just go die and I hope that I won't see you're shitty face ever again.

From Sans you're biggest hater ever."

Sans stopped and stared at what he wrote. 

What he really wrote:

_Dear sweet and sensitive Frisk,_

_You have the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen, your so beautiful that the living and the dead could swoon over you're perfection. You have the eyes that shines so bright that the stars envies them. You're hair looks so soft, I want to touch it every chance I get. I would be really happy if you go on a date with me, I miss you and hope to see you again._

_Sincerely, from Sans you're admirer._

Sans read it over and over. This is not what he said at all. It's very far from it. He let out a frustrated breath, crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it over his shoulder. He has to do it again. He took another paper and started writing. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Maybe a Little more Subtle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally made a letter. 
> 
> Good for him.
> 
> O3O)9
> 
> Fight tsundere baby.
> 
> Fight.

Frisk was sitting with Flowey in front of the tv but they were not watching. In fact they were making decorations. There are some clear jars that have glow in the dark glue inside with different designs, glow in the dark stars that was attached to strings that you can stick up the ceiling, and glow in the dark constellation drawings on the wall. Toriel told them that it was a good idea to decorate Frisk's room. Even if it's all glow in the dark.

Frisk loves astronomy and would like to decorate her room with it. Flowey agreed and helped Frisk as much as he can, to show her gratitude, she drew using a glow in the dark glue on a piece of paper and kept decorating Flowey's pot. He loved it and they kept on their happy conversation and small astronomy facts and trivias.

Once they were done making decorations, they began putting them in Frisk's room. It was tedious to stick some of the decorations on the ceiling but it was worth it when it was done. All they have to do is wait until the sun goes down in order to see the magic. For the mean time, they decided to have a little snack like cookies, some left over pies and candies.

Flowey stuck to being a flower decided to eat fertilizer. He never really liked organic. Frisk decided to feed Flowey, much to his embarrassment. "You don't really have to Frisk." He said, she gave him a warm smile and shook her head. "It's okay, now say ahhhh." Flowey blushed and decided to just let Frisk feed him. He opened his mouth and ate the fertilizer.

They were like this for a couple of minutes when somebody rang the doorbell. Frisk settled the spoon down and stood up to open the door. "Be careful Frisk, it might be someone out to steal our stuff and hurt us." Flowey was always paranoid, Frisk wishes for him to sleep at night without these thoughts eating him.

Frisk just nodded and opened the door. "Good morning." A little bunny monster was at her door step. He was small, wearing suspenders. Frisk thought he was adorable. "Yes, can I help you?" She went down to eye level with the young monster and he smiled a little. "Are you Frisk?" The kid asked. Frisk noticed that he was holding a letter. "Yes, I am." Frisk smiled softly.

"Someone wants me to give this to you. He's a fat skeleton, but he told me not to tell you cause he's really weird." The bunny monster gave her the letter and ran off. Frisk was shocked, what? Why would Sans give her a letter? For some reason, it scared and excited her at the same time.

Being with Flowey all the time, you can't help but be paranoid as well. Frisk stood up and felt someone staring at her from the distance. It's a feeling that she knew never to ignore, especially when she was in the underground. She looked around and stepped back to close the door. Once it was closed, she went back to the dining room and see Flowey trying to eat the fertilizer on a cup like a dog. Maybe he was really hungry he couldn't wait for Frisk to feed him.

"Sans gave me a letter." She said with a soft tone in her voice. She knew Flowey would be panicking the moment he lift his flower head to look at her in fright so she kept her nervousness to herself. As she predicted he did. "Burn it!" He said, trying to grab the letter with his mouth but Frisk moved the letter away from his reach.

"Maybe it's something important." Frisk can't help but be curious, Flowey wants to voice out his thoughts about this being a bad idea but he kept his mouth shut. He was curious as well, but he doesn't want Frisk to get hurt again. He doesn't want to see her injured or dying again and again. And. Again.

"Why can't you just ignore the letter. It might be just some prank the skeleton creep is pulling." Flowey tried his best but Frisk is a determined woman. She doesn't back down so easily. "Maybe but we won't know for sure. Right?" Frisk gave Flowey a warm smile, before opening the letter she examined it. It was white with small hearts on the corner with a red wax skeleton seal. How did he do this? He was shaking but kept his eyes on Frisk and the letter. ‘Good job at being subtle creep.’ Flowey thought, scoffing.

She took the piece of paper inside, it was folded in half. She opened the paper and Flowey tried to look but he was on the table so he barely saw. Frisk read the letter:

Dear Frisk,

Hey baby, do you like a man that can carry big things? Because I have the biggest sweetheart. 

From you're secret admirer.

The paper was a bit big for something this short but she blushed anyways. Especially knowing who sent this letter. "Let me see." Flowey said urgently. Frisk showed the letter to him and he snickered. "Jerry has much more game than him." Frisk gave him the look, Flowey rolled his eyes.

“I think its pretty cute.” Frisk smiled, looking over the letter again. Flowey stiffened, oh no, this is what he feared. Flowey doesn’t want this for Frisk, but he knows he wouldn’t be able to stop her from feeling. He smiled nervously up at Frisk. “You know, if you like him, you could always tell me. I might not approve of you’re relationship with the creep but I’m here supporting you all the way.”

Frisk blushed, “Wait, Flowey, I-I-“ but he cut her off, “BuT If He HuRTs YoU, I wILl MaKE sUre tHat hE WouLD ReGREt iT.” Flowey’s face turned sinister, but like the first time they met it disappeared instantly. Slow enough to notice but fast enough to not scare the living daylights out of you. 

Frisk’s face was red. She doesn’t know what to say. “I-I don’t k-know if I l-like him.” She was clutching the letter so tight in her right hand. Flowey hated the idea he was about to suggest to Frisk but its better to sort this out than later right? 

“Why don’t you ask him out? Go to Grillby’s, like a date.” He tried his best, he wanted to add that he should tag along. He really wants to, but he thought it would be best to let Frisk figure these feelings out on her own. Man, he sounds like a parent.

“I-I don-“ She tried to say something but she couldn’t help but feel her heart swell up with joy at the thought of Sans actually wanting to go on a date with her. But what is this is just a prank? What if he rejects her offer?

“Don’t worry Frisk if you’re uncomfortable I could always look out for you in the distance, just put me in the soil so I could move around without support.” Flowey added, this is much better. Keeping an eye on the creep and making sure he won’t do anything Frisk wouldn't like is good enough for him.

“You will? Oh thank you!” She hugged Flowey, well, hugging his pot but its still a hug all the same. “But what if he wouldn’t say yes?” She said, doubt and fear in her eyes. “Trust me, he won’t.” Flowey was so sure of himself.

“When will I ask him?” Frisk went back to sitting and eating her snacks. She soothed out the crumpled piece of paper and put it back inside the cute envelope. She would keep it, she also has to know how Sans did the wax seal. It was beautiful.

“Not now, let him send you some of his shitty letters and maybe send some back.” Flowey said, rolling his eyes remembering how crappy Sans’s pick lines are. “You could write something more romantic than he did.” Frisk thought of this for a moment, taking a bite off of a cookie.

“Wouldn’t that let him know that we know it was him who sent it?” She asked, Flowey wondered if it really is a big deal. It may be a big deal for the creep, after all he’s shy. Flowey seeing Sans acting all shy makes Flowey’s soul grow cold. “Yeah, not such a good idea.”

Flowey and Frisk talked for an hour and made a plan to wait for a few days before sending a letter, it would be less suspicious. Flowey thought that Sans might be intelligent enough to realise that it was Frisk who’s sending the letters, but he also thought that he would just let Sans doubts cloud his judgements.

After that, they kept themselves busy until the sun goes down. When night came. Toriel, Frisk and Flowey sat in the middle of the room and they built a small comfy fort and shared some small stories until they all fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Sans knocked his head on his table. Blushing, knowing what he just did. What the fuck was that? That letter was shit! He kept thinking about it the whole day. The small hearts and seal was a good touch but it felt so girly. He wants to look cool dammit! 

He banged his bony right hand on the table near his head. He can’t stop blushing, he wished that he can control his nonexistent blood flow. Sans was frustrated, he didn't sleep at all last night. He was too preoccupied on making the best damn letter and in the end he ended up with a crappy one.

He scratched his skull in frustration. After knowing Frisk got the letter, he went his way to buy as many paper he needs. Especially some pencils, erasers and some (cute) badass designs. He got a couple of weird stares which he returned with a glare.

Papyrus yelled at him in the morning when he saw all the crumpled paper about cleaning it up and throwing it away. He didn't ask why there’s so many crumpled paper, he just complained and complained. Sans cleaned it up after being so annoyed by Papyrus’s screaming. 

He just pushed the trash on the corner, saying he’s making a crumpled paper collection. Papyrus groaning and leaving him alone and his throbbing head. Sans stared tiredly at the paper in front of him, a pencil on his left hand and unconsciously fell asleep.

His grip on the pencil loosened and the pencil rolled on the side of the desk. He fell asleep, his skull lying on the piece of paper. Papyrus knocked loudly and opened the door. He about to yell something when he saw his brother passed out in front of his desk.

Papyrus let out a frustrated sigh and took the blankets on Sans’s bed, he threw the blankets on his brother, he was ready to leave when he saw some of the words on Sans paper. 

-being my only north star.

It ends there, theres still space but the words are in the middle of the paper. Papyrus didn't comment on how wasteful his brother is, he minded his own business and went out of Sans room. Papyrus will help him when he’s needed, Sans can take care of this on his own. 

He wasn’t that cold now that he realised it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.jokes4us.com/pickuplines/cutepickuplines.html
> 
> ^^^ I got the pick up line from this website.
> 
> http://thegoldjellybean.com/2012/06/making-glow-jars.html
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/199002877258071527/
> 
> ^^^ If you want to decorate you're room like Frisk did with her's. Here is the link.


	4. You Have to be Kidding Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is just an angry ball of red.
> 
> Frisk is a real flirt.
> 
> Bad at letters though.
> 
> Flowey is like a damn parent.
> 
> Pap is having his relationship under control.
> 
> Unlike somebody...
> 
> I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap 4!!
> 
> Here come dat boiiiiii!!!
> 
> It has been a busy weekend so sorry for not updating early!!!
> 
> But here it is! Enjoy!!!!

Papyrus couldn't believe he is doing this. This is not him. He took the love letter from the yellow flower, snarling at it. He was always taking advice from this small, disgusting, and frail monster about humans. Papyrus knows that Flowey is always at close proximity with them, and he was proven useful, that's why he didn't kill him. It didn't matter now that they are free, and Flowey was thankful for that. He was always afraid that Papyrus would find out that he was fucking lying all the time about them.

Flowey tried his best not to shake. Even though Papyrus doesn't know about the resets, Flowey does. At first, he was crushed by hundreds of bones, and then the second where he got impaled by them. He kept thinking of a plan after that, each time he fails, he dies and resets. One time he decided to stalk him first, but the creep found him and killed him. Alphys must have told Sans, that bitch has hidden cameras everywhere.

Eventually, he found out about Papyrus being a "human hunting fanatic" and decided to use that to his advantage. Flowey may be kind at times, but he isn't stupid when it comes to surviving. Before Frisk fell down, he has to fend on his own. He learned the hard way and he doesn't want her to go through that.

But what could he possibly do when she likes that stupid bone headed freak? He sighed. The things he do for Frisk. "JUST TO REMIND YOU, I AM DOING THIS JUST BECAUSE I WANT MY BROTHER TO STOP HIS STUPID LITTLE TANTRUMS. THERE IS NOTHING MORE TO IT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? TELL THAT TO THE PUNY HUMAN. I HAVE TO LEAVE, I GOT WORK TO DO OTHER THAN SPEAK TO WORTHLESS MONSTERS LIKE YOU."

Papyrus huffed and walked away. Holding the letter gently in his right hand. Flowey shrunk to the ground and traveled back home to Frisk. "I'm back." He popped out of the ground again, but this time he was back in their garden. "Welcome home. So how was it? Did he decline?" Frisk asked, watering the plants. Flowey loved hearing those words, welcome him. It makes him feel like he wasn't as worthless as Papyrus said, like he belonged somewhere at least.

"He took the letter. He said that he wants do anything to help you and his brother to get you're feelings across. Papyrus probably know how Sans is." Flowey knew this wasn't what Papyrus said, but sometimes what they say isn't always what they really meant. 

Frisk was surprised and didn't believe it for a moment, but she just shrugged. Pap really changed when they got out of the underground. It was really a good start, it would have been really bad if he started capturing every human he sees. "That's very nice of him, maybe I'll treat him out sometime. I miss our last date, it was very....lively." 

Papyrus might have misunderstood Frisk's intentions. She can't blame him, she flirts with everybody. She doesn't know why but it's really fun. Especially when they respond positively. Some of them were weirded out at first, but when they see her time and time again. Some monsters began to get used to her flirty personality.

Frisk shrugged off the thought, her mind drifting off to a short red skeleton. She really likes him, and she doesn't know why. Frisk was really afraid back then when they first met, but now. She doesn't. Frisk made a confused look that Flowey noticed but he didn't comment. "How about lunch?" Frisk asked the little yellow flower. Flowey nodded and was ready to be taken out of the ground yet again. 

Papyrus knocked on his brothers door loudly. “SANS, THE MAIL JUST ARRIVED. GO GET YOURS!” He still couldn’t believe he is doing this. He heard an annoyed grunt behind the door. The door opened revealing his lazy brother.

“Sure thing boss.” Pap shoved the letter on his chest and walked away. Sans gave Pap’s retreating form a confused glance. He looks down and saw an envelope. What the heck? It was a simple white envelope with a cute bunny sticker in the front. There was no address to where it came from but you can see it was for him when he saw his name cutely written on the bottom right on the back.

He opened the envelope gently. Is it what he thinks he is? Sans bone hands were shaking when he took the paper inside. He opened the folded paper, and his red eyes dilated. 

_Dear Sans,_

_Hello. For starters, I have never written a love letter before and would like to apologize in advance if this letter offended you in some way. This is my first time to show my feelings to someone by using a telegram. I am not much for words and I don’t know how these things go, but I would happily tell you that I like you. I really really do, I met you once and it has been a while since I last saw you. I have missed you quite a lot. I’m not a stalker! Please do believe that! I just happen to see you a lot and wonder how you were. I really wish I could talk to you in person but I’m too shy and insecure of what you will think of me if we ever met. Every time I go out, I think of you and how passionate youre red eyes are and how handsome you look. Me remembering you’re smile makes my day a whole lot better than how it started and I hope I got my feelings across. Thank you for reading this letter._

_From you’re secret admirer._

He couldn’t believe this. Wha- He was blushing and shaking at the same time. What is this? **IS THIS A JOKE!?** He wanted to believe that it is and throw the letter away, but what if its true. Oh man oh man **OH MAN. SOMEBODY LIKED HIM BUT HE DOESNT KNOW WHO!**

His mind couldn’t function properly, for a scientist, when it comes to sincere emotions he sure is stupid. Sans was gripping the paper, crumpling it up a bit. He was sweating again, if his brother see him now, he would probably wonder why Sans isn’t losing weight by the sheer amount of sweat he’s producing everyday. Do skeletons even get fat? Never mind, that question will be answered another day.

Back to the task at hand, Sans folded the paper and put it gently inside the white envelope. His bone hands still shaking. Dammit! He snarled and went inside his room, he couldn’t afford to see Pap seeing him in this state. Sans doesn’t need more discouragement.

He placed the envelope on his table, crumpled pieces of paper littered everywhere. his crumpled up paper collection was piling up, covering half of his room already. He grunted, who would send him a love letter? Whoever this person is was pretty fucking blind or is it him talking negatively about himself? Nobody ever like him like this before, well, he won’t deny he is a very handsome skeleton. Sans had small hook ups here and there but it doesn’t last.

He has this relationship once with a dog for a week, but then she pretty much broke it off. Sans didn't care, he was just in it for the sex. Buy them flowers and chocolates, give them compliments here and there to make them feel special but anything more than that is bad for him. This is the reason why he couldn’t help but feel angry for feeling something more than infatuation towards someone. And she’s a stinking human no less.

He sat down and grabbed his skull in frustration. He was worked up again. Why does this happen whenever he thinks of her? He must be going crazy! Isn’t he already crazy!? **WHATEVER!!** He slammed his right hand on the table, he calmed his breathing for 10 minutes before grabbing a paper and pencil. 

He doesn’t have time for secret admirers, he has to focus on giving Frisk a better letter. Not like his last one, it sucks ass. He couldn’t ignore the letter though. It helped his self esteem. His thoughts drifted to various places again. Sans stared at the blank sheet of paper in front of him and he instantly did a double take when his thoughts drifted to the love letter and to Frisk. 

He was sitting there. Thoughts in shambles again. What if Frisk was the one who sent the letter? What if Frisk likes him? Like Flowey predicted, his doubts overpowered his conclusions. No fucking way! That kid won’t fall for him! Ahahahaha! But something weighed his heart down for some reason when he thought of that.

He growled, he doesn’t want to think about it. Sans looked over at the paper. If Frisk won’t even like him, then why the hell is he still making these love letters anyways? He’s just making a fool of himself. He stood up, anger clouding his thoughts once again.

Wow, his emotions are one heck of a roller coaster. Sans threw the pencil on the ground and it bounced while it rolled away under the pile of crumpled papers. This is it. He’s going to do something that he might regret at the end of the day, but fuck it. He can’t just sit here and write stupid letters!

If the kid won’t like him anyways then why try at all? He already lost from the start if he thought about it. He’s stupid sometimes, please forgive him. Sans went out of his room, and went down the stairs. Pap was in the kitchen as always but he was too preoccupied texting.

“I’ll be out for a while boss.” Pap nodded but he kept on texting. Sans used his short cut. Before he could teleport he saw a glimpse of a blush on Pap’s cheeks and then he was gone.


	5. Sometimes Revenge isn't Worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey gets his revenge.
> 
> Sans is trying to be nice for once.
> 
> Frisk is trying to prevent them from killing each other.
> 
> Sneaky sneaky snack.
> 
> I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fifth chapter!
> 
> YAY! ;3;)/
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

He was in front of the door in Frisk's house and he was very nervous. He had lots of confidence earlier and now it's all gone. He imagined what horrible things he might say again in front of her face to give her the wrong idea that he hates her. He scratched his skull, he was confused of what happens earlier with Pap. Must be Mettaton. His brother has a crush on that robot for a long time but he's not gonna get in between both of them. After all Sans likes a **HUMAN.**

Sans thought of every scenario he could come up with and he was getting sweaty again. With his lack of experience about these situation, he surely looks like a wreck. He sighed and turned around angrily, he could do this another time. Right now he has to make that letter, and this time, he won't think of anything. Here's to hoping.

Sans was looking down on the ground when he bumped into someone. He stepped back and glared but stopped when he saw who it was. It was Frisk holding Flowey, she took him for a walk in the sun because they were both cooped up in the house for a few days. The little yellow flower sneered at the skeleton. "What are you doing here creep?" Flowey asked, venom in his voice. Frisk shook her head and trying to cover the flowers face to stop him for making more sneers and to protect him if Sans decided to do something she might cry over.

Sans glared again but he remained quiet. His non existent blood started to boil again, his forgotten anger came back like a train. This **DAMN FLOWER**. He wanted to kill it so bad, if only. Sans decided to remain quiet, if he opened his big mouth again he might say something he might regret. 

Frisk and Sans looked at the ground. Flowey still cautious of the skeleton asked breaking the silence, "What do you want from us? We don't have any money!" He yelled, he stretched forward to look intimidating. Frisk tried to cover his face again, Flowey bending his stem to avoid Frisk's hand. 

"Flowey stop." Frisk scolded the flower and Flowey huffed. Sans still remained quiet, which is very odd for both of them. "Do you need something?" She asked gently, Frisk decided for a gentle approach. She doesn't know what Sans will do because he's quiet and that's already scary. Sans turned his head to the side, not surprised at her kindness. She was always kind no matter what. Even if he killed her in a thousand timelines and that was still confusing to him until now. He was always forgiven and that pissed him off back then but right now he felt a little relieved. The kid didn't hate him, that's good.

Sans still couldn't find his words. He doesn't want to speak yet. Flowey scoffed and turned to Frisk, "We are wasting our time here, let's go back inside the house. Just leave the creep." Frisk shook her head. "Flowey don't say that. That will be rude." She whispered with a scolding tone making Flowey groan.

Frisk turned back and face Sans. "Would you like to go inside?" She offered politely making Sans blush. He started sweating again, Flowey noticed and he recoiled in disgust. He could imagine what kind of sick fantasy the creep is thinking right now and it's making him sick he might wilt. "Make the visit quick, I don't want to breathe in the same room as him." Frisk shushed Flowey. He rolled his eyes while Frisk led Sans back to the door.

She opened the door and they went inside. The air was thick between them and it's suffocating Frisk a little. She forgot this feeling a long time ago and she wants to forget it again. Frisk offered Sans to sit and stiffly did like he didn't live here a few months ago. Frisk placed Flowey on the counter where all the condiments are placed. Toriel decided to clean the kitchen when Asgore called to talk about the meetings and she quickly hurried over. Telling Frisk not to touch them. She will fix it herself once she gets back.

Flowey smirked and the goat monster didn't notice much to his relief. Frisk went back to the living room and asked the skeleton what he would like to drink. Flowey knows what and he made a devilish grin. Mustard. He knows that the creep likes mustard because of the information he had back at the underground and he couldn't help but feel the demons inside him dance and sing.

Revenge for the things he did to him. He used up all of his magic and created long vines to stretch to grab the mustard and mayonnaise as fast as he can. He removed the yellow substance and replaced it with the white one. Flowey did it so fast he finished before Frisk came back. He was tired and needed to recharge but it's so worth it. The vines hidden under the pot and started to grow small once again. He rubbed the mustard and mayonnaise on his soil using his leaves.

Frisk was oblivious of what he did and he couldn't stop but smile. Frisk got the wrong idea and smiled at him kindly. Flowey wanted to laugh so hard, he was shaking. When Frisk came back, she gave the skeleton the yellow bottle. Flowey waited and waited and then...

When the mayonnaise touched Sans mouth in big amounts, the strange liquid he is not used to drinking made him spit it. He spat the mayonnaise, but Frisk was still in front of him. He did it on reflex, it was an accident. Mayonnaise that came from Sans mouth was now on her shirt. Some of the spat liquid dropped on Frisk was on her legs and shorts.

Flowey laughed so hard in the kitchen and Sans knew it was the shitty petals fault. He growled, **"YOU REALLY WANNA DIE HUH PETALS!?"** He stood up, ready to beat the shit out of the yellow flower. This didn't make Flowey scared, he didn't hear Sans angry voice over his satisfied laughter. Frisk grabbed Sans skeleton arm, making him stop in his tracks. 

He turned his head around ready to pull his arm away from her touch but he stopped, looking at Frisk's state. It was so lewd to him. He started sweating and shaking. Blushing so hard, he tried to hide his face but still looking at Frisk. Some of the mayonnaise were dripping down on her legs, combining with her begging expression. She was so afraid for Flowey, this time she might not save Flowey. Frisk didn't know what was going around Sans mind.

Flowey suddenly stopped laughing. Why is everything quiet? Is Frisk in trouble!?!? **"HEY WHATS HAPPENING THERE!?"** Flowey yelled with a worried and angry tone. Sans snapped out of his stare and glared. Was this a trick!? Did they planned this!? He couldn't believe it. This must be all Flowey's plan. And what? Frisk just went with it!? She might hate him after all and just faking her kindness to get back to him! He couldn't believe that he fell for it! 

"Please don't hurt him. He had a long day, I'll make it up to you for his part." Frisk said hastily when she noticed Sans red eyes turn hostile. "Maybe we could eat out? I found this place that you might like! It's not like Grillby's but it's good. I have been going there for a while now." She left out that Flowey was with her every time she goes to the restaurant. She kept saying some of the food that was there, how the staff was nice and how the place was beautifully decorated so that Sans could forget his anger but Sans didn't listen after she said she wanted to go on a date with him. Sans false thoughts left his mind instantly.

At least that's how he thought she was offering. Flowey in the kitchen tried to peek at the door, he heard Frisk and he couldn't stop her. If he speaks, Sans might remember what he had done and might really kill him in this timeline, and he doesn't want Frisk to reset again. The revenge wasn't so worth it as he thought.

Sans posture slightly relaxed, not ready to charge at anything anymore. Frisk smiled, she was so relieved. "When?" Sans asked, trying to sound irritated. He blushed, slowly facing her. She looked up at him and smiled. She was nervous as well, her palms were sweaty. "Maybe this Friday? Around eight?" Frisk said and Sans nodded. She looked at the ground, finally realizing her messy clothes. 

Frisk wanted to leave and change but she doesn't want to leave the two alone. Sans looked away still blushing, he was sweating as well as he focused again on Frisk state. He needs to get out of here but when he felt the warmth of Frisk's hand gripping on Sans left bony arm. He doesn't want to, not at all. 

Then he heard a car stopping in front of the house. The engine stopped roaring and Sans heard Toriel and Asgore chatting with each other. He panicked, if they saw them like this who knows what Toriel would think! She would kill him! He can't use magic or else they would know he was there. 

The two goat parents already warned Frisk about Sans and she will get scolded if they both find out and who knows what will her mom do when she found out that Sans spat on her. She hurriedly led Sans through the back door leading to the garden. Frisk opened the door and Sans looked at her. Frisk was near the door while he was next to her, he was confident now that the time they have together was limited. He will regret this later. He kissed her on the cheek before sprinting away from the house. 

Adrenaline running through his non existent veins, face red with embarrassment. When he knew that he was far enough, he teleported back to his room. He was giddy as he fell to the ground. His back met the floor and he was so full of energy. Sans stood up and sat down in front of his desk. He took a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing. This time he knows that it won't be lame for sure. Hints of regret was nowhere to be found.

Frisk walked back to the living room, she managed to run upstairs to change into a dress that Toriel bought for her that she doesn't wear often. The two goat monsters talked outside for a while before coming inside, Asgore opened the door for Toriel and she giggled, they instantly noticed their daughter. They both smiled when they saw Frisk finally wearing a dress instead of her usual shirt and short but it instantly faltered when they saw how red Frisk's face was. She was holding her cheek where Sans kissed her, both worried parents took the wrong idea that she was ill.

"Hi mom, hi dad." She greeted them, still red in the face. "Are you alright dear? You're face is so red! You might be catching a fever. Sit down." Both of them fussed over Frisk while Flowey just huffed inside the kitchen. Whatever the creep did, Frisk surely liked it. He was ignored but he heard everything. He groaned. The revenge isn't worth it after all.


	6. We Don't Want to be Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DATE START
> 
> I suck at summaries.
> 
> And making fanfic's tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is messy and short.
> 
> ;W;)

Frisk walked side by side with Sans as they went on their magical journey to the restaurant Frisk talked about. It was not as magical as you think it is, its more awkward than magical to be honest. She kept her distance and he kept his, they weren’t too far apart, but far away from each other enough to let people know that its their first awkward date together.

Frisk couldn’t keep things from Toriel and she eventually found out. It was just hanging out as friends nothing to worry about. Toriel knew better, she’s a mother after all. She decided to warn Frisk about the skeleton again and knowing her behaviour in the underground once it seems that she wouldn’t listen. Stubborn girl, Toriel just sighed.

Frisk clasped her hands together, begging her mother to let her go was a tough decision. It actually brings back memories. For a very determined child she didn't back down so easily, when Toriel finally agreed she said she would let her go in one condition, Flowey has to be there. Following their every move, watching over them. Flowey didn't protest, he just nodded his head.

Frisk didn't mind, as long as Flowey and Sans kept their aggressiveness for themselves. He was let down on the ground, feeling the soil and harvesting enough energy for his vines to grow long. She sighed, she really hopes that this date would end well.

Sans on the other hand was really really nervous at the whole situation. It feels like forever when they walked to get to their destination. The letter was in his pockets and he clutched it tightly. He will secretly put this somewhere safe for only Frisk to see. 

Papyrus wasn’t home when Sans woke up to visit the kitchen where he would normally be. He just made a very quick text to his brother knowing that he was with Mettaton. He rubbed his skull, he didn't sleep at all to be honest. He was too excited and nervous, it was getting harder to eat his spaghetti. He decided to eat the food some other time and placed it back in the refrigerator and went on his way to pick up Frisk. It was ridiculous actually.

Sans wants to keep his distance but he wants to be as close as possible to Frisk. It was getting harder and harder not to hold her hand when they bumped it together lightly. They both tensed up and kept walking. Flowey just made a face in the shadows.

Sans was blushing, putting his left bony hand in his pocket. They reached the place and it was really beautiful like Frisk said it was. It was not like Grillby’s but he would not be disappointed if the food is good. The shop was decorated with flowers on windows with their cute cursive logo next to the cashier. _Flower Garden_. Sans snorted at the name, its like Asgore named this shop himself. 

The round tables and chairs were wood, having salt and pepper shakers on each and every table. The walls were pastel pink easy on the eyes and a small chandelier in the middle. It was day and the light peaked through the windows giving the shop a very welcoming aura. Frisk and Sans relaxed instantly, forgetting the tension for a moment.

Frisk was familiar to the place and the waitress knew her walked over towards them and led them to a table, giving the menu as well. There was not much customers and Frisk was little bit relieved, usually this place is packed with so many people. 

Sans stared at the menu and to Frisk. He tried to think of a conversation starter when Frisk asked, “What would you like to eat? If you can’t decide, I recommend their chocolate cake. Its good.” Frisk put her menu down and looked at Sans, smiling. She looked calm but her insides were having a war. The date with Papyrus was challenging indeed but a date with Sans? Oh boy.

“Y-Yeah.” He cleared his non existent throat. “I’ll order that.” They don’t sell ketchup to he just sticked with soda while Frisk ordered the same thing with cold ice coffee. He stared at her again and they both blushed noticing that Frisk caught Sans staring when she lifted her head to meet his gaze.

It was killing them both. Sans yelled at himself mentally, ‘You aren’t a virgin dammit! Quit acting like one!’ He wants to look cool in front of Frisk and he is failing miserably. Can someone just insult him for being a monster so he could beat the shit out of them to show Frisk how manly he is? Sans imagined Frisk clinging to his arm, he has a fedora and a suit on with a cigarette in hand. In his head, he just saved Frisk from being held captive from his enemies. Making overly cliche one liners.

Frisk cleared her throat snapping him back to reality. “Sans are you okay?” She smiled at him, now that he was paying attention he blushed. “Sorry.” he apologised but Frisk simply nodded. 

“Here’s you’re order.” The waitress placed their cakes and drink down in front of them. Sans brushed away the thought of him being cool and just ate his dessert. It was good like Frisk said. “This is good, you have good taste.” Sans tried to compliment her. Frisk just laughed and nodded, his game was so weak and he knows it. Flowey just glared outside the window.

When they both finished, they left the place and decided to just make bad puns and jokes on a park they found while wandering around the area. Sitting on a bench, Sans scooted closer a little next to Frisk. She noticed and blushed when their legs touched, Sans tried to hide his face but it didn't work. Flowey silently hissed and he let a small vine tie up Sans shoe laces.

When it was nearing sundown they both decided to go home when suddenly Sans’s tied shoe laces stopped him from taking a step, making him bump into Frisk. It all went too fast and this made them both fall. Sans chest was pressing on Frisk’s and it has never been more embarrassing for the two. Flowey mentally cursed himself and decided to just make Sans drink another mouthful of mayonnaise once he visits again.

Sans was shaking while he stood up instantly. He's never been so red. He had a feeling this happened before. Frisk stood up and dusted herself, her own blush colouring her cheeks and Sans wants to kiss them. Oh gosh, he wants to hide in a hole and Frisk wants the ground to swallow her alive. They stood there for a moment.

Sans gathered the guts to hold her hand, at first he touched her pointy finger. When Frisk didn't pull away, he held her hand, gripping it lightly. He couldn’t look at her in the eyes but when she gripped his hand as well. His red glowing eyes stared at her brown ones. Like they met for the first time. Her heat beat synchronising with his. 

It filled them both with determination.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was nice.
> 
> I suck at summaries.

'It has been years.’ Sans thought looking at the glowing ceiling. He always thought that Frisk may have overdo her decorations because it filled the room with green light that hurt his eyes, the very first time he entered the familiar place that he sleeps in ever so often now.

Toriel doesn’t know of his late night visits, he would be a roasted skeleton if she ever found out. Not that they do something other than cuddle but the idea is this still there. Stuck in his and everybody's mind. He wouldn’t be surprised if Frisk thought about it too but more embarrassed.

It was a difficult task to go every night and visit. Using his magic wasn’t an option because Toriel would sense it and come crashing down on him, killing him would sate her anger apparently. So he usually runs or walks, climbing the ladder they hid in the bushes to climb up for him to enter her room using her window.

When he first slept in her room he was flustered and unable to sleep. For various reasons, one the glowing lights kept on giving him the darkness to help him sleep and closing his eye socket didn't help, second Frisk was next to him, also very nervous and third, he will keep that one to himself. 

He got used to the idea and the sight of the glowing lights. It made him feel very at ease to be honest. Even though he got irritated at first. He couldn’t bring himself to ask Frisk to take it down. Its a part of her that he doesn’t want to disappear. It makes her Frisk.

Sometimes he couldn’t go at night because it either they have a family night or friends are over. Including him, thats why he won’t be able to sleep in her room. When he wakes up, the sight of a white boring ceiling makes him very sad somewhat. 

He would ponder for a second, confused not seeing the fake stars that decorate the ceiling. Then he would realise that Frisk was not next to him and that this was his room and, he would frown. Not so ready to start his day because he wouldn’t be greeted with a ‘good morning’ and a small kiss to the cheek.

Currently he was laying on the bed with Frisk. She was sleep and the digital clock next to the bed read 1:32 am. He sighed, he couldn’t sleep. This happens sometimes, but the reason was that the glowing wasn’t the one disturbing him. It was his thoughts of the future. A future with Frisk that he would gladly spend the rest of his monster life.

The years went fast like a bullet and there was no resets or various dangerous things that might hurt Frisk, him or anyone in particular. The few first months were difficult because Toriel being a protective mother did not agree of their relationship at first. Flowey as well. He would play pranks on him whenever the stupid flower sees the chance.

Sans kept his cool, he doesn’t want to make a bad impression again but Sans would slip some of his mischievous pranks on the flower as well when he wasn’t paying attention. Papyrus and Mettaton were happy for them, Alphys and Undyne giving a thumbs up with a smile, Asgore giving small subtle threats here and there etc.

He was content and happy and it scared him. Frisk might change her mind, leave him, reset, and forget that all of the things they have been through together was nothing more than just a game. He was paranoid and Frisk would frown whenever he voices it out. Frisk would comfort him and tell him she wouldn’t leave and it would put his mind to an ease. 

He hugged her from behind, Frisk was silently snoring and Sans couldn't help but chuckle. Her body turned around to face him, still asleep. Sans held her closer. He decided to push these thoughts away for now. He was content and happy for the many lives he lived for the first time and he wouldn’t let stupid thoughts ruin it. Sans closed his eyes, ready to join Frisk in dreamland.

“You can’t deny everything forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Q~Q Thank you for reading until the end.
> 
> I really appreciate all the kudos and wonderful comments you all gave me!
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN AND SEE YOU SOON.


End file.
